Of Secrets and Trust
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: There's always a bad time to have a fight. WARNINGS: Mild Language, Character Death, little bit of violence. Not slash.


"I know it was you."

Eight-year-old Kyle Broflovski turned around at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Me what?" he asked innocently.

The black-haired boy had a look in his eyes that Kyle hadn't ever seen before; anger fierce enough to burn holes through steel. "You know exactly what."

Kyle shook his head confusedly. "Seriously, Stan, I don't know."

"It's bad enough that you did it," Stan said, almost shouting now, "But to lie about it, too…"

"What did I do, Stan?" Kyle asked desperately. He really didn't want to fight with his super best friend on the last day of fourth grade.

Stan scoffed. "You told! You told everybody!" he shouted, "Wendy just broke up with me, you asshole!"

Kyle had tears in his eyes as he replied, "Stan, please! I'm so sorry that happened, but I don't know what's going on!"

"_You_ told everybody that I had a secret crush on Bebe!" Stan yelled.

The redhead's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No! I didn't tell! I'd never tell!"

"You were the only one that knew!" replied Stan.

"It wasn't me! Someone else found out!"

Stan kicked a rock on the ground toward Kyle. It hit him in the shin and he winced, causing Stan to grin. "Found out, huh? Pathetic excuse."

"Why do you think they know?"

"I got a note," Stan said, "it was _your _handwriting, and it said "Haha say hi to Wendy. And I did, and she screamed at me, telling me she'd gotten a note saying that I liked Bebe!"

Kyle scratched his head under his lime green ushanka. "I swear to god it wasn't me."

"It was _your_ handwriting with _your _paper. I knew because it had the sections at the top for people to write their class period."

"No," Kyle replied, shaking his head, "please, Stan, you have to believe me. I would never ever do anything like that to you. You're my super best friend!"

Stan laughed. "Super Best Friends means we can keep each other's secrets, right Kyle?"

"_Yes!_" Kyle said desperately, "and I kept yours! It also means we trust each other."

"And I shouldn't have trusted you with that secret," Stan said quietly.

Kyle had tears streaming from his eyes. "Stan! I don't know what's going on! Please!"

"Fuck you."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise and hurt. Stan hadn't ever said anything like that to him before.

Stan was happy at Kyle's hurt expression. "Fuck you, Jew."

Kyle opened his mouth to respond but only a strange squeaking came out. He closed it and blinked back his tears.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard behind them as a car turned the corner really fast. The driver was obviously drunk, as far as Stan could see. He looked at Kyle, who wasn't looking at the car. He was still staring at Stan, tears filling his eyes. The car swerved off the road, heading in Kyle's direction.

The echo of Stan's words was the only thing heard in his head as the car smashed him into the building. He suddenly felt an exploding pain in his stomach, and looked down to find a piece of the car's glass stuck there. His green eyes looked forward to see the driver, whose eyes widened and he backed up, allowing Kyle to slide down the wall to the concrete. He barely heard Stan's screaming as he approached him.

"Kyle! No! _Kyle! _Talk to me!"

Kyle felt Stan lift his head up and tried to talk. The buzzing in his brain made it impossible for words to come out. The driver stumbled through the door of his car and ran to the two boys.

"Kid, are you alright?" Then he noticed the blood. "Kid! I'm calling the ambulance."

Stan wiped tears out of his eyes as he looked at Kyle. The latter met his blue eyes with his own green ones and spoke. "You know…" he began. Stan could barely hear his voice because it was so weak. "I… I lent… some… of my… paper… to… Cartman… today…" He spoke between shaky breaths. "My… fault… tell Wen… Wendy… that it… it's not… true…" His head fell into Stan's lap and his breathing became more sharp and labored.

"Ky, don't leave, please," Stan begged, crying.

"But you… hate me…" Kyle muttered, his sparkling green eyes becoming dull, "I'm… just gonna… rest for… a minute…"

Stan's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Kyle was dying. "_No!_" he shouted, "don't rest! Just stay awake!"

"It'll just… be… a minute…" Kyle whispered, "even… if you… hate…me… I still… love you… as a su… super best…" he coughed loudly and met Stan's eyes. "Sup… super best… friend." The green eyes closed and his head lolled to one side. Stan could still see the tears he'd been crying when he'd yelled at him. When he'd yelled at him.

Fuck you

_Fuck you, Jew,_

_Lent some paper to Cartman_

_Love you_

_Fuck you_

_Means we trust each other_

_Fuck you, Jew_

_I love you_

Tears dripped onto Kyle's hat from Stan's eyes. "I love you too, Ky."


End file.
